<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Incontinence by whenhazzametboo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780288">Incontinence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenhazzametboo/pseuds/whenhazzametboo'>whenhazzametboo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing/Washing, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Diaper Rash, Diapers, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Gentle, H thinks he’s a big boy, Harry is baby, Hurt/Comfort, Incontinence, Mummas boy, Pet Names, Sad Harry, Shy Harry, Sleepy Harry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wetting, diaper checks, embarrassed harry, hes adorable, mumma knows best, not for long, soft, to the extreme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenhazzametboo/pseuds/whenhazzametboo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Harry proves incapable of looking after himself in quarantine, his mum arranges for him to stay with manager Jeff and his girlfriend Glenne for a while. Harry tries his best to be a big boy, but it’s hard work.. and maybe he doesn’t mind being babied a bit after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeff Azoff/Glenne Christiaansen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Incontinence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry had only lasted about a week in quarantine by himself. He had been staying at his house in LA since he couldn't fly to London to stay with his mum, but Anne had called him every day to check up on him. She was naturally a worrywart when it came to both of her babies, but Harry was a different story. He had never had a lot of independence growing up, being the huge mumma's boy he was, and he still struggled with basic self-care skills. It didn't help that he suffered from incontinence, as changing his own diapers was a difficult task for him. </p><p>The other boys, Lou Teasdale, and even Lottie Tomlinson had all been a huge help to Harry when he was in One Direction, and there were a few people that had stepped up to help Harry take care of himself on his solo tour: Sarah and Mitch, Manager Jeff, and Jeff's girlfriend, Glenne. Harry had felt embarrassed needing their help at first, but it was just a matter of becoming more comfortable with his new social circle. Soon enough, all of his modesty was out the window and he couldn't care less if they saw him naked. Diaper changes were still a bit embarrassing, but whoever was helping him (usually Sarah or Jeff) always made them quick. </p><p>No one had thought Harry quarantining by himself was a good idea, but it ended up happening anyway simply because of logistical complications. Anne had called around to friends she knew who were also in LA to see if she could figure something out, and to her relief, Jeff readily agreed to offer his guest room to Harry. He pretended that Anne hadn't suggested it and simply told Harry that he and Glenne missed him and would love for him to come stay for a while, and Harry excitedly agreed and started packing right away. </p><p>It was late when Harry arrived, Jeff having sent him an Uber just before midnight to make sure he wouldn't have to spend another night alone, so Jeff and Glenne had basically just shown him to the guest room and told him to get some sleep. </p><p>The next morning, Harry woke up early, a bit confused about where he was. He realized after a moment, though, and sat up in bed, peering down at his joggers. His diaper was wet and it was irritating him, but the last thing he wanted to do was wake Jeff or Glenne up this early to change him. </p><p>Sighing, Harry wrapped a soft throw blanket around himself and ventured out into the hallway, deciding to watch some tele downstairs. He passed Jeff and Glenne's bedroom on the way there and peeked in, noticing that they were both still fast asleep. He would have to try to change his own diaper, but he hadn't been getting any better at it despite his numerous recent attempts. At his house, he had mainly been wearing pull-ups because they were much easier to take on and off. He currently had a nasty rash, though, that he hoped would go away soon. </p><p>After Harry's attempt at changing his diaper (which was only partially successful), he sat down on the sofa and turned the tele on. He surfed through channels for a few minutes until he landed on the cooking channel that he and his mum loved to watch together. Watching it reminded him of her and he became a bit sad, but he knew that she was only a call away. He usually FaceTimed her before he went to bed, so he planned to do so when it fell nighttime. </p><p>Harry watched tele for about an hour, his mouth watering at all of the delicious food, before both Jeff and Glenne groggily came down the stairs. They had both been quick to check on Harry as soon as they woke up, and since they hadn't found him sleeping in the guest room, the obvious thing to do had been to look for him downstairs. </p><p>"Morning, Hersch!" Jeff called in his gravelly morning voice as he and Glenne padded with bare feet into the living room. </p><p>Harry startled, having been too engrossed in the tele to have heard their footsteps, before a wide grin spread on his lips. </p><p>"Jeff!" he exclaimed happily. "And Glenne!"</p><p>"Hi, sweetheart!" Glenne smiled warmly at Harry, walking around to the front of the sofa to sit down next to him. Harry basked in the loving attention as she pulled him into her side and pecked his temple. "How'd you sleep?"</p><p>Harry shrugged. "Slept okay. Usually don't wake up this early."</p><p>"Maybe it was just the new environment, H," Jeff suggested. "I'm sure you'll sleep better tonight."</p><p>Glenne nodded, agreeing, before glancing down at Harry's joggers. "Are you due a shower, lovely? You're welcome to it first."</p><p>"Oh, um-" Harry thought for a moment. "I guess so. Um-" he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. </p><p>"Let's go unpack your bags first, yeah?" Glenne suggested, sensing Harry's hesitance. "I'm sure you've packed some toiletries that you'll need."</p><p>Harry nodded, and Glenne gestured for him to follow her up the stairs. Meanwhile, Jeff decided to snag the shower first before he made breakfast for the three. </p><p>"Alright," Glenne said as she unzipped Harry's suitcase. "Let's get all these clothes out first. Can I hand you things and you can hang them up, babe?"</p><p>Harry nodded, feeling a bit awkward. He didn't mind at all that Glenne was rooting through his suitcase, but he knew what was underneath all of his clothes. It wasn't that Glenne didn't know he wore diapers (heck, she had changed him multiple times before), it was just that Harry felt embarrassed about them. They made him feel like a baby, and he wished that he didn't need so much help. But judging by his newly developed rash, it just wasn't a good idea for Harry to try to take care of his own toileting. </p><p>After all of his clothes were hung up, Glenne took a stack of diapers out of Harry's suitcase along with a pack of wipes (his mum had made certain that he had packed everything he would need). "Baby, I'm gonna store these in the bathroom, okay?"</p><p>"M'huh," Harry nodded shyly, a slight blush on his cheeks. </p><p>"Make sure you let Jeff or Glenne know if you need your bum changed, yeah? No need to be shy."</p><p>Harry's blush deepened, and he dug his toe into the carpet. "S'embarrassing."</p><p>"Everyone needs extra help sometimes, lovely, remember? We don't mind helping you at all."</p><p>Harry nodded, watching as Glenne left the room. He sighed and scratched the front of his nappy, his rash becoming quite irritated and itchy. The garment was thick, though, and it didn't help that he had peed a bit. To Harry's horror, Glenne returned to the guest room to be met with the sight of Harry's hand down his diaper. </p><p>Poor Harry immediately retracted his hand, but it was clearly too late as Glenne was standing frozen in the doorway, wide-eyed. </p><p>"Sorry!" Harry cried. "Sorry, Glenne, was just a bit itchy. Wasn't trynna- um..."</p><p>"No, of course not, honey bee!" Glenne cooed, finally coming out of her stupor. "No worries at all. Is it itchy down there, though? You might have a rashy."</p><p>"Um-," Harry's cheeks were a dark red, and he was avoiding eye contact with Glenne at all costs. "A bit, yeah. But, s'okay, I can deal with it."</p><p>"Can Glenne have a looky in the bathroom, sweetie? I wouldn't want it to go untreated and get worse."</p><p>Harry sighed before giving in and nodding. He knew that he would be hopeless at trying to apply rash cream by himself, and truth be told, he'd rather hand the task off to someone else anyway. Glenne smiled at him reassuringly before checking the pockets of his suitcase. </p><p>"Aha! There it is," Glenne said as she found a tube of rash cream. "Ready, bubs?"</p><p>Harry nodded, following her to the bathroom. Luckily Jeff had just finished his shower, so it was ready for Harry to use (with supervision at least). </p><p>"Right, c'mere, H," Glenne beckoned Harry over with a crooked finger as she sat down on the closed toilet lid. "You okay if I take these down?" </p><p>"M'huh," Harry nodded as Glenne hooked her fingers into the waistband of his joggers. She pulled them down, and they pooled at his ankles, and then it was time to remove Harry's diaper. </p><p>"Did you put this diapey on yourself, lovely?" Glenne asked softly, noticing that it hadn't been fastened tightly enough. </p><p>"M'huh, tried to. M'not so good at it," Harry mumbled, a slight blush on his cheeks. </p><p>Glenne gave him a reassuring smile. "No worries, hon. Let's take this off now, yeah? Can't be too comfy for ya."</p><p>Harry nodded as Glenne unfastened the tabs on his diaper and pulled it out from between his legs, dropping it into the bin. Harry shifted on his feet, uncomfortable, as Glenne's gaze soon fixed on his lower regions. </p><p>"Oh dear," the woman mumbled, concern flashing over her features. She had no idea that poor Harry's diaper rash was this bad. She was expecting him to be a bit irritated down there, but what she was seeing was a completely different story. There wasn't a patch of Harry's skin that wasn't red and irritated, and there were even open sores. "Bubba, this is really bad. We need to get this taken care of right away."</p><p>"Sorry," Harry sheepishly bit his lip, running a hand through his curls. </p><p>"No, don't apologize, H. S'not your fault," Glenne reassured her friend. "Turn around for me, yeah? Can't imagine your bum's any better, you poor thing." </p><p>Harry did as told, and Glenne sucked in a breath as she caught a glimpse of his bum. It was just as bad, if not worse, than his frontal regions. The first thing she was going to do once she finished fixing Harry up was phone his mum, and then she would be sure to have a chat with Jeff about the matter. Helping Harry with his bathroom and hygiene habits definitely needed to be a team effort. Glenne knew that Jeff would do anything for Harry, so she wasn't worried, but she wanted to make sure that they were on the same page. </p><p>"Alright, bubs, you can turn back around now," Glenne told Harry after she had collected herself and figured out how she was going to deal with his horrendous rash. "I'm gonna run you a bath, okay? A cool one so it won't irritate your rash. And then we'll get some cream on and I'm sure you'll feel a lot better."</p><p>Harry nodded. "Kay. Glenne?"</p><p>"Hm?" Glenne hummed as she began to fill the bathtub. </p><p>"Um- I think I hafta, um, do a tinkle," Harry blushed as he cupped his privates, shuffling over to the toilet.</p><p>"Oh! Well, I'll give you some privacy then, sweetheart. Shout me when you're finished, yeah?"</p><p>Harry nodded, waiting until Glenne left the bathroom to sit down on the toilet and do his wee. When he was done with his business, he flushed and then called for Glenne to come back in. </p><p>"All set?" she smiled, sitting down on the edge of the bathtub. </p><p>"All set," Harry nodded. </p><p>"Good job, lovey. Well, this tub is filled, so you can hop in!"</p><p>"No bubbles?" Harry asked sadly as he began to pull his shirt off. </p><p>"Sorry, H," Glenne replied. "Hate to say it, but me and Jeff don't take too many baths around here."</p><p>"You guys are lame," Harry teased, slowly sitting down in the bathtub. "Bubble baths are the best!"</p><p>"Hey, maybe we can buy some bubble bath for you," Glenne smiled. </p><p>"Oh, you don't have to do that, Glenne. I can just be a normal adult and take showers."</p><p>"Nonsense!" Glenne replied. "It's easier for us to help you in the bath anyway."</p><p>"Oh," Harry said softly. "S'that gonna be, like- a usual thing?"</p><p>"Um-" Glenne dunked a washcloth into the water. "I think so, love, especially with this nasty rash of yours. S'nice to be taken care of sometimes, though, innit?" </p><p>"Yeah. Just feel like a right baby, sometimes," Harry replied as Glenne began to wash his shoulders. </p><p>"You're not, bubba, I promise. Everyone needs a bit of help sometimes, yeah? Neither of us think any less of you for it."</p><p>Harry simply nodded, allowing himself to relax a tiny bit while Glenne washed his upper body. His mum would often tell him the same thing, and although he knew that it was true, he always felt like he needed too much help. He didn't ever want to be a burden. </p><p>"Right, H, can I have you stand up for me, please?" Glenne asked Harry once she reached his belly button with the washcloth. Harry nodded and stood up with the help of Glenne, and she made quick work of running over his lower regions. "Sorry, babe, I know this hurts."</p><p>"S'okay," Harry replied through gritted teeth. It hurt a lot, but Harry wasn't a baby. He could get though this. </p><p>"Just your bum now, bubba, hang in there," Glenne finished up and then helped Harry sit back down, grabbing the shampoo for his hair. </p><p>"Water's getting cold, Glenne," Harry told the woman as a shiver ran up his spine. </p><p>"Sorry, honey bee, just let me finish your hair and then you can get out."</p><p>Eventually, Glenne pulled the drain and retrieved a large fluffy towel for Harry, helping him out and wrapping it around his shoulders.  </p><p>"How's that?" she asked with a goofy smile after patting him dry and rubbing his hair with a towel. </p><p>"Good!" Harry returned the gesture. </p><p>Glenne lovingly patted his slightly exposed bum, the towel not doing much to cover him up. "Lie down for me so we can get your cream on, yeah?"</p><p>Harry laid down on the floor and spread his legs as per Glenne's instructions, flinching as the cold cream came in contact with his skin. Glenne apologized but continued to lather on the cream, eventually moving on to Harry's bum.</p><p>"Glenne!" Harry complained as she dipped into his crack, but it had to be done. </p><p>"Sorry!" Glenne replied, quickly finishing up. "All right, done. Nappy and comfy clothes now, yeah?"</p><p>"Kay," Harry replied as Glenne retrieved a nappy and made to slip it under his bum. Harry lifted his hips and allowed her to fasten the garment, sitting up once it was on probably. </p><p>"I'll grab you an outfit if you wanna brush your teeth, H."</p><p>Harry nodded, standing up and walking over to the sink. He started to brush his teeth while Glenne found him some clothes to wear, and when she returned, she handed him his outfit and told him to meet her downstairs for breakfast.</p><p>+</p><p>While Harry got dressed, Glenne quickly filled Jeff in about his rash. She told him that she had helped him bathe and apply cream, and they both needed to make sure that he was getting diaper changes right after he used them. Jeff felt bad for Harry and agreed to Glenne's plan, but he wanted to take more of a subtle, nonchalant approach. He and Harry had such a great friendship, and he didn't want to ruin it by being too overbearing.  </p><p>"H! You ready for the meanest English breakfast you've ever eaten?" Jeff greeted Harry when he finally made his way down. </p><p>"You'll have to fight my mum on that one, but yeah, I could eat!" </p><p>"Good, I'll fix you a plate. Just have a seat," Jeff told Harry with a smile, grabbing a plate from the cabinet. </p><p>"Mmm, this is delicious, Jeffrey. Haven't had a home-cooked meal in months," Harry told Jeff after a few bites. </p><p>"Yeah?" Jeff asked, sitting down with his own plate. "Not much of cook, are you?" </p><p>"Nope! I mean-" Harry stuffed a bite of egg into his mouth. "I can cook, I'm just too lazy. And ya know, support local business and all that."</p><p>"Right," Glenne said with a smile. "What do you think about ordering dinner from that Chinese place around the corner tonight, Jeff?"</p><p>Jeff shrugged. "Sounds good to me. Hersch?"</p><p>"I love Chinese!"</p><p>"It's a plan then," Glenne smiled.</p><p>+</p><p>"Hi, Anne?" Glenne spoke in a hushed voice through her phone. </p><p>"Glenne?  Is everything okay?" </p><p>"Yes, don't worry, everything's fine. Harry's doing great, we just fed him a big English breakfast and now he's just playing guitar with Jeff in the living room."</p><p>"Oh, how lovely! I'm sure he enjoyed your cooking, he's told me he's been eating takeaway a lot."</p><p>"Yeah, he said that! We'll try to cut down on that, get him eating healthy again. Um- anyway, Anne, I called because I just wanted to, uh, update you? I guess, about a couple things."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah, um, we've been applying rash cream all day, but Harry's got a horrible rash. I guess he wasn't changing himself often enough or wiping well."</p><p>"Oh dear," Anne worried. "I've been reminding him about the cream, but he probably forgets to put it on. He struggles."</p><p>"Yeah, the poor thing. He was a little embarrassed this morning and he was apologizing, but I told him we don't mind helping him. He's in good spirits now, though, and we're making sure he gets changed right away."</p><p>"Is he telling you when he's wet, or have you been having to ask him?" </p><p>"Well, he's told us a couple times, but we do have to badger him a bit. I don't know if he can't recognize when he's wet, or if he's just embarrassed."</p><p>"It's hard to tell with him, Glenne, I apologize, love. I'll make sure to speak with him about it when he phones me later."</p><p>"No worries, Anne, it's all good!"</p><p>"Does the rash cream seem to be working?"</p><p>"It does, there's a little less redness now. We'll just be really diligent with it, and I'm sure he'll be healed up in no time."</p><p>"Well, I can't thank you enough, Glenne, you and Jeff both. You're lifesavers."</p><p>"We're just helping out a friend! We love Harry to bits, we'd do anything for that goofball."</p><p>"Awww," Anne cooed. "Well, I'm so glad he has such loving friends."</p><p>"Who wouldn't love that boy?" Glenne smiled. "Hey, before I let you go, I have something else I wanted to ask you about."</p><p>"What would that be, love?"</p><p>"Um, well I'm just wondering about Harry's bathing and all that? I know you told us he needs help with his hygiene, but how far does that go? I did help him with his bath this morning, just so I could make sure his, uh, diaper area was clean, but does he usually bathe or shower by himself?"</p><p>"Well, when he's home, he loves for me to wash his hair, so I'll usually just pop in to do that as he's fairly capable of washing the rest. He does miss spots sometimes, though, so reminders are always helpful."</p><p>"Sure," Glenne replied. "Do you think while he has this rash, though, I should supervise his baths? I'm just worried that he won't wash properly and it'll get worse."</p><p>"If it's not too much of a burden on you, Glenne."</p><p>"No, of course not! I'm happy to help."</p><p>"Thank you, dear. Call me with any other questions, yeah?"</p><p>"I will, Anne, talk to you soon."</p><p>"Buh-bye, love, thanks again!" </p><p>+</p><p>"Y'alright, H?" Jeff asked Harry as they cuddled on the sofa with a film playing in the background, Glenne snuggled up in an armchair with a cozy blanket. </p><p>Harry frowned, glancing down at his tummy. "Don't think that Chinese food agreed with my tummy."</p><p>"Uh-oh," Jeff replied. "Do want, like, a heat pad? I think Glenne has one, yeah?" </p><p>"I do, want me to grab it for you, babe?" Glenne asked Harry, already beginning to stand up. </p><p>"Em- that's okay, I'm fine. Thanks anyway."</p><p>"You sure?" Glenne asked. </p><p>Harry simply nodded and everyone returned their attention to the tele, but Jeff could tell that Harry was uncomfortable by the way he couldn't seem to sit still. </p><p>"H," Jeff whispered as he combed his hand through Harry's hair. </p><p>"Mm?" Harry hummed, half asleep. It was late and he was already lacking sleep. He was enjoying the film, though, so he wanted to stay awake and finish it. </p><p>"S'it, like, cramps? Or do you feel like you're about to be sick?"</p><p>A pink tint spread across Harry's cheeks. "Cramps."</p><p>"Maybe you should, uh, try the bathroom. Are you wet anyway?"</p><p>"No!" Harry grumbled. "Sorry, m'just sick of you guys asking that."</p><p>Jeff sighed. "Harry- you know we're just looking out for you, yeah?" </p><p>Harry nodded, snuggling further into Jeff. He didn't want to miss any of the film by going to the bathroom, so he decided to try to go after it finished. Jeff didn't want to keep badgering him, so he kept quiet and continued to massage Harry's head. </p><p>"S'cuse me," Harry blushed as he accidentally tooted a few minutes later. </p><p>Jeff playfully waved a hand in front of his nose. "Ewww, Hersch! You sure you don't need a bathroom break?"</p><p>Suddenly, Harry shot up from the sofa and shot towards the direction of said bathroom. Glenne sent Jeff a look of confusion, and Jeff shrugged. </p><p>"He probably just had to shit really bad."</p><p>"Jeff! You're so crude. I'm gonna go check on him, would you pause the film?" Glenne stood up with her blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Jeff nodded, and Glenne hurried to the bathroom to check on poor Harry. </p><p>"H, love?" Glenne lightly rapped on the door. </p><p>"Yeah?" Harry responded through the door, his voice shaky. Glenne heard him sniffle as well. </p><p>"Are you okay, sweetheart?"</p><p>"Um-" Harry didn't quite know how to respond. "Not- not really."</p><p>"Oh," Glenne frowned. "Well, can I come in maybe?"</p><p>After a moment, Glenne heard the turn of a lock. She slowly walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her, and she was met with the sight of Harry with a towel wrapped around his waist. By the smell, it wouldn't take a detective to figure out what had happened. Glenne knew that she needed to take a very gentle approach, though, as Harry seemed upset. </p><p>"Hi, honey bee. Do you wanna tell Glenne what happened?" </p><p>Harry sniffled, wiping at his eyes. "Um- I, um, d-did a poo. In my d-diap-diapeyyy," the poor man began to cry, his cheeks flushing red. </p><p>"That's okay, love! I'm sure you couldn't help it."</p><p>" 'M a baaaaaaby," Harry sobbed, glancing at his soiled diaper in the trash bin. He had tried to roll it up, but he easily became frustrated and dropped it in as it was. He did cover it with some unused toilet paper, though. </p><p>"No, no, of course not!" Glenne reassured her friend. "Accidents happen, and it's really okay, I promise. I'm sure it was just because of that Chinese food you ate."</p><p>Harry just continued to sob, so Glenne pulled him in for a cuddle and rubbed his back. She knew that she needed to get him cleaned up as soon as possible, but he obviously needed a little comfort first. </p><p>"Baby, we need to get you cleaned up, okay? I don't want your rashy getting worse," Glenne told Harry softly after a minute or so, pecking his forehead and wiping his tears away with her thumbs. </p><p>Harry sadly nodded, standing awkwardly while Glenne gathered his supplies. She eventually sat down on the edge of the bathtub and beckoned Harry over, asking him permission to remove his towel. Poor Harry was beyond embarrassed, but he knew that he wasn't capable of cleaning up by himself. </p><p>"Right, love, can I have you turn around for me?" Glenne cooed, praising Harry once he did so. "Just a few wipes, might be cold."</p><p>Glenne was a bit disgusted if she were honest, but she would never let that on to Harry. She knew to act nonchalant about it so the man would know that what had happened was okay. Glenne was definitely a little concerned and she would surely be phoning Anne once Harry was in bed, but right now she needed to focus on comforting the poor thing. </p><p>"Right, all clean! Can I just check your front, did you do a wee as well, hon?"</p><p>"Um," Harry nibbled on his finger as he turned around. "Think so."</p><p>Glenne smiled at him reassuringly before quickly wiping his penis and surrounding areas clean. When she finished, she reapplied Harry's rash cream and helped him into a new diaper. </p><p>"All done, baby," she told Harry, patting his bum as she stood up to wash her hands. "Should we get you back into your joggers?" </p><p>"M'huh," Harry mumbled, shuffling on his feet, and Glenne picked his joggers up from the floor and straightened them out before helping him into them. </p><p>"All good now, babes?" Glenne asked once Harry had washed his hands and splashed some water on his face. </p><p>Harry shrugged. "Guess so. M'really sorry, Glenne."</p><p>"Don't apologize, baby! Everything's okay, I'm not upset with you at all. Accidents happen, yeah?"</p><p>Harry nodded, feeling a bit better. </p><p>"What do you say we go finish that film and then get you to bed? You must be tired, huh, bubs?" Glenne suggested, taking Harry's hand and giving it a squeeze. </p><p>"Yeah, a bit."</p><p>Glenne leaned up to peck Harry's cheek, and then they walked hand in hand back into the living room. </p><p>"Everything okay?" Jeff asked as the two entered. </p><p>"Yeah!" Glenne replied. "All good. We're just gonna finish this film and then get H to bed."</p><p>"Alright," Jeff replied. "Come sit, Hersch!" he patted his lap for Harry, and Harry giggled, plopping down on Jeff's lap. </p><p>"Mwauh!" Jeff kissed Harry's rosy cheek, and Harry blushed and stuffed his face into the crook of the older man's neck. Jeff patted his thigh and then resumed the film. </p><p>Harry was just nearly asleep by the time it finished, so Jeff carried him upstairs koala style and deposited him in the bathroom since Glenne insisted that he brush his teeth. </p><p>"Here, lovebug," Glenne handed Harry his toothbrush, and he gave a half-arsed attempt to brush his teeth before handing his toothbrush back to Glenne. </p><p>"Open up, that wasn't long enough, silly," Glenne teased, causing Harry to whine but still do as told. Glenne finished up brushing his teeth, and his tongue as well, before helping him to the guest room and tucking him up in bed. She discreetly checked his diaper when she pulled his joggers off and found him to be dry, so she left him to sleep with a kiss to his forehead. </p><p>"Glenne, wait!" Harry shot up in bed before the woman could shut the door behind her. </p><p>"What's wrong, H?" </p><p>"I forgot to phone my mum," Harry worried, pinching his bottom lip.</p><p>"Oh. Well, I bet she'd still be up if you phoned her now," Glenne shrugged. </p><p>Harry sighed. "Yeah. S'just that I'm so tired."</p><p>"You know what? Why don't I phone her? Tell her you said goodnight but was too tired to phone her yourself."</p><p>"No, you don't have to-"</p><p>"I want to, H! I love your mum. Sleep tight, okay? Remember we're right down the hall if you need us."</p><p>"Kay. Night, Glenne. Tell Jeffy I said night."</p><p>"Will do, bubs," Glenne blew Harry a kiss as she closed the door, leaving it cracked slightly open.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys loved this! Please comment to let me know what you thought of it! Thank you and stay safe :) &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>